


仏英的留学生活1

by 09Kirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: France/England - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Kirkland/pseuds/09Kirkland
Summary: 一个友好的预警，自行避雷*全员人设*OOC有*有灵异元素但不会恐怖*基本上是日常生活流水帐小甜饼*以后会有副CP澳耀，可能会提及其他作者喜欢的角色和CP
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), 仏英 - Relationship, 法英
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	仏英的留学生活1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个友好的预警，自行避雷
> 
> *全员人设
> 
> *OOC有
> 
> *有灵异元素但不会恐怖
> 
> *基本上是日常生活流水帐小甜饼
> 
> *以后会有副CP澳耀，可能会提及其他作者喜欢的角色和CP

亚瑟拖着行李箱从机场出来时，一眼就看到穿着羽绒服举着牌子的表弟阿尔，牌子上写着亚瑟柯克兰，还画着巨大的英国国旗。亚瑟看到国旗，庆幸自己的良好教养，否则他真想当场翻白眼，赶紧拉着又憨又傻的表弟走了。阿尔拦了一辆出租车，司机帮忙把两个行李箱放进后备箱，两人就坐进后排的位子。这时已是12月中了，还有两个星期就圣诞节了，这座北方的城市还未下过雪，但每日都是零下的温度。

“哥，喝水吗？”阿尔递上矿泉水，亚瑟道了声谢接过去喝了一小口，看向窗外，天是阴沉沉的，但没有要下雪的意思，空气中弥漫着一种洗衣水与覆盆子融合的味道，亚瑟不太习惯这陌生的气味，裹紧了风衣，皱了皱眉。

“哥，你要不先和我去皇后区住？我爸妈都不在，我们可以开party开到半夜！布鲁克林的房子又没人住，我妈说新住客过完年才搬进来，你一个人多无聊啊”阿尔絮絮叨叨地念着。阿尔的母亲和亚瑟的母亲是感情很好的姐妹，后来阿尔的母亲嫁到了美国有了比亚瑟小一岁的阿尔，两家依然来往密切的关系极好。在英国生活了十八年的亚瑟突然决定到美国留学，亚瑟的母亲对此很反对。“你小姨以前多漂亮的一个姑娘，自从嫁去美国后，每年回英国我看着她一点点变胖，品味也变差了。去年冬天她来玩的时候我问她要喝什么，她居然说要喝可乐！她以前明明最喜欢大吉岭茶的！再看看你表弟，唉，你要是变成爱吃汉堡的小胖子可怎么办！”亚瑟想起母亲抹着眼泪控诉，感到一阵头疼。但即使是这样，母亲还是拗不过自己，亲自送自己上了去美国的飞机。

“你还有空开party，申请学校的论文写了吗？材料都准备齐了？要不要我打个电话问问小姨？”亚瑟一针见血地丢了一堆问题，刚刚还活蹦乱跳的阿尔气势立刻低了下来，嘟囔道“那我快写完了嘛，都快圣诞了，还不许人休息嘛。”

“圣诞前没写完今年没礼物，顺便跟小姨告状。”亚瑟闭上眼靠着窗休息。

“别呀，哥，我回去就写。”阿尔着急地拉住了亚瑟的手臂，亚瑟张开眼，轻轻打掉阿尔的手，“行了，写完了还是可以玩的，只是别玩到半夜，当然也会有礼物的。我就住南边了，你没事别来吵我，我这几天要倒时差。”

“好吧，哥，你要不先睡会儿？还有起码半个多小时才到，快到了我喊你。”

亚瑟疲惫地点了点头就歪着头陷入了沉睡。其实亚瑟自己也不知道为什么会选择来美国留学，明明今年夏天他还在这座城市出了车祸，这场车祸造成了多人受伤，万幸他只是受了轻伤，不过不知道是否因为受惊过度，对于车祸的记忆十分模糊。或许是为了找回这段无关紧要的记忆，又或许是因为什么连自己都未知的理由，亚瑟选择了来到这里。

亚瑟被阿尔叫醒的时候，车已经下了高速，路边的房子多了起来，大多是美式是别墅，连栋的独栋的，基本没有一座是相同的，颜色差异也很大，五颜六色的，不常见的黄色粉色绿色也不少。亚瑟看着窗外，抿了抿嘴，没有说什么，只是有点理解母亲的担心。车停下来的时候，亚瑟看到自己要住的房子，红砖墙白窗户棕屋顶，双层带地下室后院。白色的栅栏围起来，一大半是草坪和花圃，另一半是连接大门的小路，大门前有三层台阶，门前的走廊是用木头栅栏围起来，上面伸出瓦片状的遮雨棚。下车后阿尔从口袋里掏出钥匙开了门，又帮忙把行李箱搬进来。门开了之后是一段楼梯，阿尔换了另一把钥匙开了楼梯右侧的门，解释道：“哥，这把大钥匙是公共大门的钥匙，小的是一楼的钥匙，往上走是二楼，也有另一个门，我妈说年后会有两个中国留学生搬进来，这片区域住了不少中国人，你要是住不惯可以搬到我新家这边，就是离学校远了点。”开了门，两人进来，亚瑟听阿尔说完点了点头，又问道：“这里之前还住了什么人吗？”

“好像是住了个法国人，房租都提前付了一年，不过好像出了点事，他妹妹来处理的，也不要退钱，只说留着她哥的房间就行，租出去也没关系，还又续了一年的房租。对了，哥，你可别去最里面的房间，其他房间都行。”亚瑟皱着眉听着，坐在沙发上，巡视着屋内，家具倒是齐全，屋内也很干净，只是没半点人气，看起来没有生活气息。

阿尔把钥匙放在茶几上，坐到亚瑟身边，八卦道：“哥，我看那个法国人估计不太好，他妹妹来找我妈时哭得可伤心了。”亚瑟推了推阿尔，表情不悦道：“别粘过来，你这么八卦干嘛，赶快回去吧，我要睡了，倒倒时差。”

“好吧，那你别忘了开暖气。那我走啦。”阿尔戴上羽绒服的帽子，朝亚瑟挥了挥手道了句拜拜，就关上门走了。

世界终于清静了。亚瑟叹了口气，走到暖气调温的控制表那里，把温度调到68华氏度，屋内渐渐暖了起来，亚瑟脱了大衣，露出黑色的高领毛衣，他烧了开水，又拉起袖子，开了行李箱，拿出了红茶和自己惯用的茶具泡了茶。喝了茶，亚瑟才感受到整个人平静了下来。亚瑟又认真地巡视了一圈屋子，发现除了没人住，这个房子真是一应俱全，尤其厨房里，从调料到工具都种类齐全，只是冰箱里空空的，大概是小姨之前来整理的时候把过期食物都扔了吧。卧室里的被褥是全新的，地毯书架书桌衣柜都是新换的，一看就知道是宜家的。连网络都是有的，WiFi账号密码都贴在路由器的上面。亚瑟连了网和父母报了平安后，就想洗个澡睡觉。浴室里有各种品牌的盥洗用品，光是洗面奶就有三罐，亚瑟从柜子里翻出几罐香薰蜡烛和精油的时候，嘴角抽了抽，心里想着不愧是法国人。考虑到自己没有带洗护用品，只好先借用一下原主人的东西了。亚瑟洗完澡别了条浴巾在腰上，身上散发着清新优雅的香味，亚瑟心想着这法国人品味还真不错，然后突然发现自己忘了拿换洗的衣服，开了浴室的门，却撞进了陌生人的怀里。

“是哪个冒失鬼撞了哥哥，哥哥的鼻梁都要歪了！”这人一头金色的中长卷发，蓝紫色的双眼像盛开的香根鸢尾，此刻正用手揉着发红的鼻梁，嘴里还在不断抱怨着。亚瑟被惊得说不出话，竟呆呆地望着他。本来有些生气的法国人看到眼前的少年呆呆的样子觉得有些好笑又可爱，伸出手指戳了戳少年的脸，“你是哪里来的冒失鬼，什么时候搬进来的？”亚瑟这才反应过来，像被踩到尾巴的猫一样，浑身一震，下意识地后退两步，结果撞到门，下身一凉，浴巾掉在了地上。空气凝固了三秒钟后爆发出一阵笑声，法国人笑出了眼泪，亚瑟的脸从白到到红，像颗熟透的番茄，他抓起浴巾落荒而逃，冲到自己的房间，迅速锁上门。换好衣服扑在床上，气得直蹬腿，心想着自己一世英名今天全毁了，既羞又恼，裹着被子装鸵鸟，竟渐渐睡着了。

亚瑟醒来时天已经黑了，睡了一觉之后明显精神好了许多，也冷静了下来，他意识到了事情有点不对，他撞到的陌生人很可能就是表弟口中出了事故的法国人，但他怎么会在这里呢？难道已经出院回来了？亚瑟甩甩脑袋，心里满怀着疑惑，心想着只能去问本人了。于是亚瑟打开门走到客厅，沙发上坐着的法国人听到动静正转过头注视着他，法国人语气里带着一丝捉弄的意味道：“睡饱了吗？小冒失鬼？”亚瑟腾的一下脸又红了，但他强装镇定应着：“你是什么人！如果是私闯进来的人我可要报警了！”说着还拿出手机晃了晃以示威胁。法国人闻言不禁噗嗤一声笑出来，回答道：“我可是这层的原租客，怎么看都是你私闯进来的吧，而且还用了我的东西。”亚瑟闻言脸一白，心里后悔极了，恨自己不该以为原主不在就私用他的东西，正准备道歉，却被法国人抢先：“不过哥哥我可没有生气喔，毕竟哥哥品味又好教养又好”硬生生将亚瑟的道歉堵在喉咙里，亚瑟脸色难看地自我介绍着：“我叫亚瑟柯克兰，是来自英国的留学生，这个房子的房东是我小姨，她安排我住这里的，我并不知道这里现在还有其他人住。”

“喔，小亚瑟～”法国人看着亚瑟脸色越来越差语调轻快地上扬着，“哥哥我的名字是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，是法国人喔。我之前住在这里，后来出了事故。”弗朗西斯站起来走向亚瑟，离亚瑟只有十五厘米不到，亚瑟紧张地后退了两步，脸上泛起无法控制的绯红，后背靠在墙上，弗朗西斯突然语气低沉了起来，凑到亚瑟的耳边轻声说：“小亚瑟，有件事你确实说对了，现在这里并没有'人’住在这里喔”

下一句话，让亚瑟整个人都呆住了。弗朗西斯用磁性的声音说道：“因为哥哥是幽灵喔。”


End file.
